Media assets are often distributed with closed captioning language tracks which include text that follows the spoken dialogue in the media asset in order to aid users who are deaf or hard of hearing. Multiple closed captioning language tracks may also be distributed, with each closed captioning language track including text in a different language or a different version of the text in the same language. Typically, a user selects a preferred closed captioning language track that matches the user's language preferences or sets an option to indicate a preferred language track so that the system may automatically select an appropriate closed captioning language track. In both cases, the user must specifically indicate their preferred language in order for the system to display the appropriate closed captioning language track with the media asset. Users of closed captioning language tracks, who are often deaf, hard of hearing, and/or mute, often utilize sign language to communicate with others. Traditional systems do not however have a way to tie the use of sign language to media consumption language preferences.